Crashed
by Yamitron
Summary: Marik, bleeding to death and desperate, crashes his motorcycle on an abandoned highway. Rated for language. Light YBxM, only hints, no yaoi. Also features Yami Marik.


Marik sighed and put his head in his hands. It had been a long, long day. He was glad it was over. He was in his room, sitting on his bed. He just wanted to forget this day once and for all and pretend nothing had happened. He inhaled sharply as the pain he felt in his side intensified. He grimaced and put his left hand to the gash on his right side. He drew his hand back and looked at it; covered in blood. He was still bleeding. He pulled a face and put his hand back, adding more pressure. He groaned as the pain he felt continued. "Damn brain… I'm aware I have a gash in my side, no need to remind me with pain _constantly…_"

"Talkin' to yourself, eh Marik?"

Marik groaned. "I am in no mood."

The transparent apparition of his Yami leaned against a wall and folded his arms. "I don't care. Today was fun, eh?" He laughed.

Marik winced. "I'm sure it was for you. I know how much you LOVE watching people kick the crap out of me."

"Now that's not true," Yami Marik said, smirking. "I don't love watching you gettin the crap kicked out of ya. I love HELPING with the kicking."

"Just shut up, okay? I can't do this right now. I'm still bleeding."

"Still?" Yami Marik asked, raising his eyebrows. "I would have thought it had stopped by now."

"Yeah you and I both." Marik removed his hand from his side and held it up for Yami Marik to see. "See. And don't lick it, that's gross."

"Son of a bitch, you're right." Yami Marik said as he peered at Marik's raised hand. "And I'm not gonna lick it." He added with a chuckle.

"Mmnh." Marik grunted. He was feeling woozy from blood loss. He stood shakily and walked to his dresser and opened the first drawer.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around. You got stabbed pretty bad." Yami Marik watched him.

"Gee, thanks, I had no idea." Marik snapped. "I assumed my skin decided to break just for the fun of it." He rummaged around in the drawer.

Yami Marik clicked his tongue. "Now, now, Marik, sarcasm does not become you."

"Whatever." Marik grabbed the medical tape he was looking for. "I'd ask for some help with this, but I don't even know if you can hold it. Can you?"

Yami Marik walked over and tried to pick up the medical tape roll. His hand went through it. "Yeah, I AM basically you, just the manifestation of your rage." Marik looked at him. "…I may have heard Isis phrase it that way..." he said.

"However much those two things contradict each other, the point is I'm going to have to find a way to tape myself up without your help." Marik found the end of the roll and started to unravel it. "Jeeze, how am I going to do this…" He held one end to his side and looped the roll around himself twice and pulled hard. He winced as the pain increased momentarily, but it seemed to be keeping pressure on it well enough. He let go of the end and used both of his hands to wrap the tape around his body. "I may have to go buy more of this stuff." Marik said as he used up the end of it and grabbed a safety pin to pin it on.

"With luck you won't need it for awhile, Mr. Bleeder." Yami Marik yawned and stood up. "I'm tired. I'm sure I know what you're doing; so I'm just gonna go back to your head now. I don't wanna see this. Wake me if you need me, I guess." He said as he faded.

"Whatever, prick." Marik said, rummaging around in the next drawer, looking for a new shirt. Yami Marik disappeared and Marik pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt and grabbed a jacket from his coat hanger. He subconsciously touched his side and took a look around the room again before heading out the door.

He pulled on his jacket as he walked as quietly as he could through the dark apartment. He didn't want to wake Isis or Odeon; an encounter with them now wouldn't end well. Marik slunk through his own house, grabbed the keys on the table, and quickly and quietly opened the door to his home and shut it behind him.

He crossed the hall to the elevator and pushed the button to summon it to him. Marik realized he had been in such a hurry that he didn't even grab his Millennium Rod. He rubbed the back of his neck and contemplated going back and getting it. _It doubles as a weapon, maybe you should._ Yami Marik's voice sounded in his head.

"I thought you were sleeping." Marik said irritably.

_I was about to, but if you're going to be this stupid, maybe I should stay awake and watch you. You'll get into trouble._

"Since when did you care."

_Since you getting into danger means I have to save our sorry ass, and I just don't feel like it._

Marik rolled his eyes and the elevator doors opened. "Well, that solves that question, now doesn't it?" Marik said as he stepped in and pressed the 'down' button.

_Whatever._

Marik steadied himself with the wall as he stood in the elevator. It descended slowly, and he could feel every single beat his heart made in his side. He groaned. Marik still didn't quite know why he was going. It made more logical sense to stay at home and bleed onto his own sheets instead, he knew. But he didn't care. He had to get there. Now.

The elevator doors opened and Marik clenched his teeth and stepped out. He walked out the doors avoiding eye contact with the people going up to their apartment. He searched for his motorcycle, eyes beginning to water. Marik saw it, and lurched towards it. His stomach was getting upset and he was lightheaded.

Marik threw himself onto his bike and clumsily fastened his helmet. He was losing it and fast. He turned the bike on and sped away. He only had to go 6 miles, but he wasn't sure he was going to make it.

_You're going to kill us. You can't drive._

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Marik angrily replied.

_What a way to die. Trapped in the head of a crazy, blood-loss drunk teenager._

"Shut up!" Marik sped up.

_Good Bye, cruel world._

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Marik yelled. There was only one mile left to go. He lost control of the bike in his anger. It spun out of control and skidded across the pavement. Marik could barely comprehend what was going on and only barely registered what was happening. Yami Marik took control of Marik's hands and clutched onto the bike trying to steady it. Once he realized it was too late for this, he simply clutched to the handles for dear life. The bike rammed into an overpass wall and crashed. It lay in a crumpled heap, completely totaled. Marik moaned and rolled off the bike. He pushed himself up with his arms and vomited on the side of the road.

_Oh, that's pretty. Are we okay?_

"I… I don't know. I- I can't-…" Marik was too sick to talk anymore. He clutched his sides across his chest as hard as he possibly could and passed out.

*******

Marik was still lying on the cold ground when he regained consciousness. He moaned and fluttered his eyelids, not opening them yet.

"Good, you're awake." A familiar voice said. Marik felt someone kneel down next to him and place their hand on his shoulder. "You were only out about 10 minutes."

"W-… How did you find me?" Marik asked, still on the ground, attempting to summon the will to push himself up.

"Your Yami called me. Told me where you were."

"Mneh, you're welcome." Marik's Yami said. He was a shadowy apparition again, leaning against the overpass wall a short distance away, not looking at either of them.

"Thanks… Why did you do that?" Marik asked, slowly opening one eye.

"If you die, I die. I called the limey bastard there because that's where you were goin' anyway. You couldn't call 'im yourself, either."

Bakura scooped one of his arms under Marik's knees and the other around his shoulders and lifted him up. "You have a cut on your head now, too. Hm, you should get to a hospital. Why were you coming to see me? You need a doctor is what you need." Bakura held Marik tightly to him, and walked over to the car he had brought.

Marik blushed slightly and mumbled, "Made sense at the time…" Bakura chuckled to himself and carefully opened the door to lay him in the backseat of the car. "No." Marik opened his eyes and looked up at Bakura. "Not in the back."

"Marik, you're losing a lot of blood, you need to lie down." Bakura met his eyes and held his gaze. Marik's eyes were set; he would not allow being put there. Bakura sighed. "Alright, fine." He closed the door with his foot and opened the passenger door.

Yami Marik was making gagging sounds from behind them. "You two are sick." Bakura settled Marik into the seat and turned to Yami Marik. He flipped him off and said, "Get back in his head, then."

"Oh come on, it's worse in there. I'm subjected to his sick mind. I don't think you want to know what he thinks." He laughed. "Little Mariku has little fantasies."

"Lay off him for awhile." Bakura walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. "And _I'm _the bastard here." Bakura laughed mockingly and Yami Marik growled at him. "Later." Bakura grinned and got in the car.

Marik's eyes were half closed and he drifted in and out. Bakura started the engine and backed out and onto the road. He looked back and saw that Yami Marik had disappeared. Bakura chuckled to himself and leaned over to take Marik's hand. "Stupid boy." He chuckled, "Why the hell would you come find me when you should be in the hospital? Or resting at home, at least."

Marik winced and drew his free hand to his forehead and wiped at the blood he felt. "I dunno... I just wanted to see you, I guess." He looked at the blood on his hand and grimaced.

Bakura laughed. "And you didn't think to use a bloody phone?"

Marik went red again. "Erm, no, I didn't. And you British bastard please don't say 'bloody'. This really isn't the time."

Bakura snorted and squeezed Marik's hand. "Whatever. We're almost to the hospital, just hold on, Kay?"

But Marik had already fallen unconscious again.

**********

Marik moaned and regained consciousness for the second time that night. He didn't open his eyes, and instead chose to feel around his surroundings. He felt soft cloth under him with his right hand, and felt something on top of his left. He grunted and opened his eyes. Bakura was sitting in a chair he pulled up to the bed and holding Marik's left hand while resting his head on top of his own hand. He was breathing slowly and looked to be sleeping. Marik smiled softly and decided to leave him be for the moment.

He threw back his covers as best he could without disturbing Bakura, and took a look at himself. He had the obligatory hospital nightgown on. He frowned and yanked it up to look at his stomach, not caring if anyone saw. He noticed that his crudely fashioned bandage was gone, and a neat and clean new one was in place. He had stopped bleeding, and was starting to feel stronger. He now drew his hand up to his head, and found that he had a bandage around his head.

"Yeah, you were cut up pretty bad. One on your head, and a few on your arms and legs. Those are bound up too." Yami Marik stood in the corner of the room and scowled. "Tch, you should be more careful with our body. I don't like looking like this." He felt his own bandages. He mirrored Marik's injuries, but kept his original clothing.

"Oh like I care about your uncomfortable-ness. I have the same thing you do, so shut up." Marik rolled his eyes at his Yami. "I'm just not complaining."

"HAH, I know you aren't." Yami Marik snorted. "Too busy having unconscious dreams about fluff head there, eh?"

"Hey, you don't dream when you're knocked unconscious. You're just being spiteful for the sake of being so."

"Fuck yes I am. It's the job." Yami Marik grinned. "And he's been awake for the past 5 minutes, Bakura. Stop faking now."

Marik looked confused and turned his attention to the apparently no longer sleeping man on his left arm. Bakura sat up at Yami Marik's words and turned in his chair to face Marik, not letting go of his hand. Bakura twisted his head and smirked at Yami Marik. "Thanks for ratting me out, mother fucker."

"Any time, limey wanker." Yami Marik smiled mockingly. "I'm outta here if both of you are conscious in the same room. Blegh." He pretended to gag and faded away.

Marik looked back at Bakura. "Why'd you stay?"

"Why would I leave, is a better question. You got cut up in a motorcycle crash, and were stabbed earlier tonight. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakura laughed under his breath, but his eyes were sincere.

Marik looked away and bit his lip. "Well, I was mugged in an alley earlier. Evidently walking around with gold neck and arm bands brands you as 'muggable'."

Bakura snorted. "Well that had to happen sooner or later. I notice you still have them, so I'll assume Yami Marik saved your Asses?"

_Smart guy. HAHA!_

"Yeah, shut up, you know what happened." Marik growled at his Yami under his breath. "No, Bakura, I took care of most of it, believe it or not."

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "Well pardon me. What exactly happened?"

"They had me cornered in a damn alley! I was walking down the street to get a coffee, and one guy pulled me down the alley. He held my arms as two other guys started punching the crap out of me. They grabbed at my Millennium Rod and armbands and stuff. I broke away from the first guy and held the rod in one hand and unsheathed the dagger in the end. Turns out they don't like that." Bakura growled. "Yeah. Anyway, the one who had held my arms took out his own knife and stabbed me hard in the side. I fell to the ground and my Yami here took over. I don't envy them too much." Marik winced.

"HAHAH, what did he do? Gauge their eyes out or something?"

_Ooh, close. I like the way he thinks._

"I said stop commentating." Marik glared at the wall, shook his head and looked back at Bakura. He stood up and knocked the knife out of the first guy's hand and grabbed it, himself. With one hand he carved up the first guy's face, and a second guy's stomach. The first guy fell to the ground and Yami took one knife and plunged it into the second guy's hand, pinning him to the wall as he screeched in pain. He grabbed the last one who hadn't done anything yet by the wrist, and with his teeth ripped open the guy's wrist." Marik winced. "There was blood everywhere. And as if that wasn't enough, he slit his torso open and just left him there. He took the knife back from the second guy and used it to slit the first and second guy's throats." Marik shuddered. "I hated seeing him do that with my body. It was truly revolting..."

Bakura looked impressed. "I wish I could have been there. That would have been quite the sight."

Marik glared at him. "Maybe for you sadistic psychopaths. Point being, they stabbed me pretty deeply in the side, and I then on my way to see you I was in a motorcycle accident. I've had a bit of a rough day." He sighed. "Stay with me?"

Bakura smirked. "Like I could leave you in this condition. Your Yami would take you over and make you murder a nurse or something." He laughed.

_I REALLY like the way this guy thinks. Keep him around._

"Oh the hell with both of you." Marik laughed softly. "Bakura, you stay. Yami, you stay in my head. Okay? Okay...." He closed his eyes. "Feeling sleepy again..."

Bakura smirk smiled at him. "Then go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thanks Kura. I appreciate it." Marik said sleepily, yawning.

_Get a room._

"Get a life."

Bakura laughed and squeezed Marik's hand. "Heal up, insane effeminate Egyptian."

"Piss off, Kura." Marik exhale laughed one last time and fell asleep.


End file.
